<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just wanna see the stars with you by avocaries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585715">just wanna see the stars with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocaries/pseuds/avocaries'>avocaries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hartwin, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cliffhanger?, tgc doesnt exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocaries/pseuds/avocaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was wrong. The universe loathed him.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just wanna see the stars with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first fic in this fandom and it's angst. i have no regrets. big thanks to my Watson for being my beta and for the title idea.</p><p>story inspired by <a href="https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/333055334947020341/">this photo i saw on pinterest</a></p><p>title from 'the fault in our stars' by troye sivan.</p><p>  <span class="u">playlist</span></p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ6ehPc0HOc">the fault in our stars by troye sivan</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uil0L-0F4no">hurts like hell by fleurie</a></p><p> <br/>i suggest listening to the songs above for added feels, i guess. anyway, i proofread this twice so apologies for any errors i might have missed. happy reading??</p><p>edit: the lovely and talented limrx <a href="https://limrx.tumblr.com/post/620291330438053888/anything-hartwin-pretty-please">made a fanart</a> based on this fic! their art is absolutely amazing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was saying something but with the ringing in his ears due to the recent blast, Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to bother with it. Squinting his eyes as the smoke clears, he could see a figure standing a few feet from him. The silhouette looked familiar but his mind couldn’t come up with anything. Nonetheless, he had his hands tightly around his gun, staying alert.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>“Galahad,”</em> Merlin called to him, voice filled with concern, <em>“Galahad, are you alright?”</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>The figure slowly becomes visible but the smoke was still present making it hard for Eggsy to discern who it was. For some odd reason, he felt like his heart will beat out of his chest but he listed it on the usual adrenaline rush during his missions.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’m alright, Merlin,” Eggsy assured, “Can you…Can you run identification on the person in front of me? I still couldn’t quite see them.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Merlin’s line remained quiet except for the static crackle that means they did not lose communication. He was about to repeat his request, thinking that Merlin might not have heard him clearly when the quartermaster spoke. His voice quivering so subtly that Eggsy almost missed it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>“Galahad,”</em> Merlin said his name, shock and a hint of fear evident in his tone, <em>“I need you to leave that place immediately. There’s an exit on your right--”</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What? There’s someone in here with me, Merlin. It might be an enemy and it wouldn’t do us any--” the words died down on his lips when his vision finally cleared and saw the person--a man--standing in front of him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Harry?” Eggsy gasped out, not quite sure if his eyes were only fooling him. Maybe he’s hallucinating? “Merlin…<em>Merlin</em>, are you seeing this?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, lad. I could see him and the identification confirmed that it is Harry Hart.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy’s not hallucinating after all and that explains the shock in Merlin’s voice earlier but the fear? Why did Merlin sounded like he was scared? The quartermaster rarely show signs of fear but what he heard a while ago was there.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Merlin continued, <em>“That’s why I need you to leave immediately. It’s not safe,”</em> a sharp intake of breath, “<strong><em><b>He’s not safe</b></em></strong><em>.</em>”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy’s brows furrowed, confused at what Merlin was asking him to do. How could he ask him to leave when Harry, Merlin’s own best mate, was right there in front of him alive and well?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Not safe?” Eggsy voiced out his confusion about the warning, “Merlin, Harry’s alive! We need to get him out of here and go back to HQ.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>For two years, he thought Harry Hart was dead. Eggsy mourned for him. Mourned for his mentor, his friend, his…<em>lover</em>. The love of his life. It has been two years and the regret was still deeply ingrained in him. He should have told the man about his feelings that night they spent together after the train test. Or perhaps during that wretched day when they had their argument over the last test. Eggsy knew that Harry felt the same, he saw it with the way the older talk to him, look at him, the lingering and unnecessary touches but Eggsy let fear and doubt control him until it was too late.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But here he is now. Harry just a few steps away from him. Perhaps, the universe doesn’t hate him that much after all.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>“Galahad…</em><strong><em><b>Eggsy</b></em></strong><em>, Harry’s been compromised,”</em> the sudden change from his code name to his real name caught Eggsy off-guard.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What? I don’t--”</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>“I’m detecting a device in him. Until we’re not sure what it does to him, he’s dangerous,”</em> a pause and all he could hear was his erratic breath, “<em>He might--</em><strong><em><b>could</b></em></strong><em> kill you.</em>”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy had to mentally scoff. That couldn’t be possible. Harry might have killed a whole congregation the last time Eggsy saw him but that was because of Valentine’s device. Harry Hart’s not a murderer and he wouldn’t kill Eggsy. Besides, he could clearly see Harry and the man wasn’t taking a step towards him. Except…</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Except Harry’s got a gun and was staring at him as if he doesn’t recognize Eggsy at all. The ex-agent’s stare was cold, deadly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The gaze of a merciless killer.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat, the realization dawning on him. The man in front of him is not the same Harry he met two years ago.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But…</p><p>“Eggsy,” Harry finally spoke. Still with that fond almost exasperated tone that Eggsy grew to love hearing back then. Even now, when his mind was screaming at him that Harry’s a possible enemy. His heart leaped at the sound of his name.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry made a move forward but abruptly stopped when Eggsy aimed his gun at the man’s head. His finger resting idly on the trigger, his chest heaving at the thought of he should do once Harry showed a single sign that he was indeed a threat.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Don’t move!” Eggsy shouted, trying his best to sound calm but his voice wavered and the barely visible tremor of his hands making the gun shake slightly betrayed his intent.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He swallowed the lump forming on his throat, rolling his shoulders and straightening his back to compose himself, “Place your weapon on the ground and raise your hand.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy knew that this wasn’t what he was suppose to do and he could clearly hear Merlin asking him what in the world he was doing and has he gone mad but he ignored all that and focused on Harry instead.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The man regarded him for a second, his expression blank but the dangerous glint was still in his eyes. Harry nodded once and followed his instructions, kicking the gun away from him much to the agent’s surprise. Harry’s gaze never left Eggsy the whole time.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>With both his hands raised in surrender, Harry spoke again, “I don’t have any weapon with me, Eggsy. No need for you to point that gun at me anymore.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy shook his head, refusing to be distracted by the small smile that graced Harry’s lips. The smile didn’t even reach the man’s eyes making it look unsettling. Sinister, even.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry tilted his head to the side, as if thinking of something. What it was, Eggsy doesn’t know and to be honest, he’s not sure if he wants to know. So, he stood his ground and never let his eyes wander away from Harry’s still expressionless face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Then Harry placed one foot forward and slowly took small but sure steps toward his direction. Eggsy grimaced, knowing full well what he should do but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“No! Don’t move!” Eggsy yelled, <em>begged</em>, “I won’t hesitate to shoot you, Harry!” the warning left a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>That’s when Eggsy saw it. A flash of softness in Harry’s eyes, gone as fast as it came. The amused look on the man’s face--the first real expression Harry showed him in the few minutes that passed--told him that he shouldn’t put his guard down just yet.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“We both know that isn’t true, my dear,” the endearment sounded like a taunt, an insult.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As Harry continued his way to him like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey, Merlin was shouting at him through the comms line.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>“Eggsy, you need to incapacitate him now! Shoot him with the dart and we’ll bring him to HQ while he’s unconscious,”</em> Merlin seemed like he was pleading to him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy did not listen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Eggsy!”</em> Merlin cursed just when Harry was one step away from him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry paused for a second before closing the distance between him and Eggsy’s gun, pressing his forehead on the weapon’s nuzzle. Eggsy felt his knees buckle almost making him lose his composure. He could easily pull the trigger and kill Harry right then and there.But he didn’t, opting on a staring battle with the man instead.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Up close like this, Eggsy could properly see Harry’s face. Nothing much has changed. The same lines and wrinkles were still there. The ones he memorized from the times he stayed with the ex-agent while he was in comatose due to the mission regarding Professor Arnold. His hair was in the same style he wore. Save for the few gray hairs, it still looked soft, giving Eggsy the urge to run his fingers through it. The only differences were the scar on Harry’s temple where Valentine shot him and his eyes. Harry’s eyes were still the gorgeous hazel that the older man claimed to be boring when Eggsy pointed it out in accident all those years ago but instead of the usual fond, proud, and loving look that Harry always directed at him, it was replaced by a stare that made Eggsy feel like he’s nothing but another enemy that needs to be eliminated.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy bit back the sob that almost escaped his lips. He could feel his eyes hurt due to the effort of holding back his tears.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Are you going to shoot me now…Galahad?” Harry asked him almost teasingly, pressing his forehead harder on the gun’s nuzzle.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy remained silent, gathering all the self-control he has left so he wouldn’t lower his gun, to not give in and just embrace Harry. God knows how much he’s been wanting to feel Harry’s arms around him since the moment he saw that the man was alive and not just a figment of his imagination.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Extraction will be there in a moment, Eggsy.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry was smiling at him almost proudly. Almost genuinely. Almost.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You’ve come so far, Eggsy,”  Harry said, lowering his hands down to his side, “I’m so proud of you, my boy. You deserve to be Galahad.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy was already having a hard time breathing and there’s a sharp pain in his chest that he has no idea if it’s from an injury or just his heart breaking.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry’s being cruel to him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I told you to raise your fucking hands,” Eggsy warned through gritted teeth, “<em>Please</em>, Harry,” he almost whimpered.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry slowly raised his hands but instead of returning to its previous position, his hands held onto the gun, steadying it. Eggsy could sense Harry challenging him to pull the trigger.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Why the fuck are you doing this to me?!” Eggsy cried out, desperation lacing his voice, “You know I can’t do this! I can’t sh--I <em>can’t</em>.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I know.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>At some point, tears clouded his vision and sobs started wracking through his body. He could hear Merlin frantically asking him to focus, that the extraction team is on its way and he just needs to hold on a little longer but everything hurts and Eggsy’s just so damn <em>tired</em>. He could feel Harry easing his hold on the gun until the weapon wasn’t in his hands anymore. The next thing Eggsy felt was Harry’s strong arms wrapping around him. Warm and comforting. Eggsy couldn’t help but melt into the embrace.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry was stroking his hair in an attempt to sooth him. Eggsy felt confused. He was so sure earlier that Harry would kill him as soon as he’s vulnerable but he instead got this.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy pulled away slightly just to look at the man he loves. He raised one hand, letting it hover near Harry’s face, hesitating for a moment before letting himself finally touch the man. His fingers traced the scar on Harry’s temple, eyes roaming on the ex-agent’s features, allowing himself to admire Harry’s face for the last time.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Of course, he knew. He knew the moment he saw that Harry seemed different. Knew that this wouldn’t end well. Eggsy just couldn’t outright admit that fact to himself.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy’s hand fell on Harry’s shoulder, holding on to him, “I missed you, Harry,” he breathed out. He hoped to see at least a glimpse of emotion in the man’s eyes but…nothing.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry was suddenly cradling his face. Eggsy could feel the cold metal of the gun pressing against his face but he made no move to take it from the man. He let Harry wipe the wetness from his cheeks. His touch so gentle as if Eggsy’s some sort of precious porcelain.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The touch only made his heart clench even more painfully in his chest. Harry might as well take it out and stomp on it. Eggsy wouldn’t mind.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry then leaned forward, lips landing softly on Eggsy’s forehead. The kiss lingered, lighting his skin on fire. He closed his eyes and imagined that they were back in Harry’s house. Imagined that everything’s perfectly fine.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry’s lips left his forehead and Eggsy was embraced yet again. This time, he let his head rest on Harry’s shoulder. Some might label it as a sign of defeat.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy felt calm wash over him. As if a great weight has finally been lifted off him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>“Five minutes, Eggsy! </em> <strong> <em> <b>Eggsy!</b> </em> </strong> <em>”</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy sighed contentedly, nuzzling his nose on Harry’s neck inhaling the man’s scent. A voice spoke at the back of his mind telling him that it was different. That the man hugging him wasn’t the same person he loved--still love. But beneath the strange and foreign scent, beneath all the things the older man showed him earlier, he could sense Harry.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>His Harry.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>That’s more than Eggsy could have hoped for.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy felt Harry’s arm tighten around him. Tight enough to make it uncomfortable, to almost suffocate him. He then felt the gun pressing against the area on his stomach where a gunshot wound would be fatal enough to kill him on the spot.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>‘Ah. This is it then,’</em> Eggsy thought to himself, smiling bitterly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He was wrong. The universe loathed him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy clenched his fist on Harry’s shoulder and lower back, probably crumpling the suit. He almost chuckled at the thought of Harry complaining about it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He could hear the extraction team coming to where they were located and Eggsy knew that it was almost time.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And so, raising his head enough to press his lips on Harry’s ear, he uttered the words he’s been longing to say. Hoping that Harry would hear him, understand him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I love you, Harry. I always will.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eggsy could hear Merlin shouting his name, the extraction team is almost there but none of that matters to him now. And just when he could hear the team coming closer, the last thought that graced his mind was what he told Chester King two years ago.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d rather be with Harry. Thanks.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah, sht. i've been really rusty. constructive criticisms are very much welcome! scream at/with me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/avocaries">tumblr</a></p><p>til next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>